phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Script of Phantasy Star Online Episode II
The script of Phantasy Star Online Episode II. VR Temple Alpha Cal: VR test field... Transmission from Temple area Alpha... Accessing... CLASS PLAYER... ... PLAYER? This is the lab. Please select the information you would like to retrieve. *Rag Rappy **"Rag Rappy, native creature, lives on the surface of Ragol." "Timid, but aggressive when defending its territory..." Something's been cut off. ...this is weird. "Don't assume you've killed them when they fall." They have a tendency to play dead when they're hurt. *Dimenian **"Dimenian. D-Cellular Sub lifeform." It seems that we haven't yet uncovered everything about this creature. "Several variants of this lifeform exist." "Primitive behavior, but intelligence level is still undetermined." "They tend to attack in packs. Don't let them surround you." That's all it says. *Mothmant/Monest **Mothmants live in a nest called a Monest. "Mothmants and Monest. Both are native to Ragol." "When Mothmants are killed, more will appear from the Monest." Hmm... It seems like it's a good idea to destroy the Monest first. *Poison Lily **Let's see, Poison Lily... "Poison Lily. Altered beast. A mutated form of Convallarisega." Let's see... it's similar to a species native to Ragol, but... It shows signs of DNA alteration, which puts it in a different class. "Source of DNA alteration has not yet been determined." "Lilies generate deadly toxins." I think we better be real careful here. We'll need something to cure ourselves if we encounter one. I know. We should go get some antidotes, just in case. If we have some, we should be worry-free! *Data 1 **A gate with a red light means it's locked. So find a way to unlock it. A gate with a green light means that it's unlocked. Basic knowledge... *Data 2 **Laser fences are color coded to switch terminals. To disable a fence, find a switch terminal with the same color laser. *Data 3 **Don't panic if you can't access an area of the Temple. It probably just means you need to activate a bridge to cross over. If that's the case, find a switch that will make a bridge appear. *Data 4 **It's pretty hard to spot traps. You'll know when you find one, though. They activate and pop out of the ground when you get too close. That makes it dangerous to just wander around the field. Oh, I almost forgot... Androids are able to spot traps without special aid! It's amazing that they have the ability to spot them so easily! It must be neat to have this ability. I wish I could see traps! Beta Cal: VR test field... Transmission from Temple Beta area... Accessing... CLASS PLAYER... PLAYER? This is the lab. Please select the information you would like to retrieve. *Grass Assassin **OK, next, Grass Assassin... "Grass Assassin, Altered Beast. Amutated form of Locusti religisega." Let's see... It's similar to a species native to Ragol, but... It shows signs of DNA alteration, which puts it in a different class. "Source of DNA alteration has not yet been determined." "It sprays an adhesive threadlike filament to trap its prey." "When in danger, it has a tendency to charge toward its enemy." That's an animal with no sense of fear! It'll be a challenge to defeat one. Oh, there's more. "Take advantage of its poor eyesight in order to defeat it." That's it. *Hildebear **Let's see, Hildebear... "Hildebear, native creature. Lives on the surface of Ragol." "A very ferocious mammal with immense upper body strength." "Dangerous to attack straight on." Hmmm. Hildebear offspring have been found on the surface of Ragol. Compared to the adults, they are generally not considered aggressive. "As with many other native lifeforms, there are many unknown factors. "For example, we still cannot determine why they are so aggressive now." *Dark Belra **Let's see. Dark Belra... "Dark Belra. D-Cellular Sub lifeform." It seems that we haven't yet uncovered everything about this creature. "It's very slow-moving." "But its arms allow it to strike most creatures at long range." That's all it says. Guess you better not drop your guard! You won't be safe just because you're far away from one. *Data 5 **A press trap will crush whatever is underneath it. If you see something protruding from the ceiling, watch out! If the protruding object is moving up and down, it's a press trap. Be careful when entering dark rooms. I hate it when someone gets crushed. *Data 6 **There are lots of types of traps set in the field. The really sophisticated ones react to motion and attack immediately. These nasty surprises are called Pillars. Pioneer 1 set up these security devices to protect themselves. Now, they're just traps that'll attack anything until they're destroyed. I would highly recommend destroying any that you encounter on Ragol. *Data 7 **There are some walls that appear solid, but... You can break through them and possibly find hidden secrets! So be alert. *Data 8 **In each area inside the Temple, there are many hidden paths... And these paths won't show up on the radar map. So in other words, what I'm trying to say to you is... Don't rely 100% on the radar map. Final Cal: VR test field... Transmission from the final Temple area... Accessing... CLASS PLAYER... PLAYER? This is the lab. Please select the information you would like to retrieve. *??? Rappy **It looks like there's a gap in the Rag Rappy data. Oh, here it comes. "Happiness will come to those who find it." ??? What does that mean? I've heard that there's a really rare type of Rappy out there. I wonder if that's what they're talking about... *Nar Lily **OK, Nar Lily... Currently classified as a rare subspecies of the Poison Lily. "Deadly, even in comparison to the Poison Lily." If you see a Nar Lily, it might be best to attack from a distance. *Hildeblue **Hildeblue... Rare subspecies of the Hildebear. "The Hildebear has an internal organ that not only generates heat... "But this heat can be expelled as fire. On the other hand, "Hildeblue's internal organ generates cold pressure." *Barba Ray **Let's see. According to the data... "De Rol Le, "a crustacean-like creature, dwells in Ragol's lower sewers." "Mutant lifeform, also called an Altered Beast." Possesses the ability to manipulate DNA, and cause abnormal evolution. Thought to be the cause of the Altered Beasts found underneath Ragol. The Barba Ray is the end result of an evolutionary simulation... Showing how the De Rol Le could evolve if released to the open sea. The lab made our new VR system to include the latest in AI technology. But I'm amazed at what these research scientists have done... I can't believe they were able to create such an evolutionary simulator! With this sim, we could predict the unknown factors of Ragol! And we could reflect these factors into our VR system! That's fantastic... ... ... Oh! N, n, n, nothing. Really... It's nothing. ... Forget about it. *Data 9 **The architect who designed the Temple area is a woman, you know. I got to know her pretty well too. Very strange... Oh, no, no. Umm. She wasn't strange. She was just a very interesting person. She even put up a statue of Principal Tyrell... I don't know why... Maybe she just liked it. She modeled the Temple after the ancient Temple of our home world. Maybe she just likes relics. Huh? Bird of Happiness? What? ... Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you. So, that's what the Temple area is like! VR Spaceship Alpha Cal: Transmission from the VR test field, Spaceship area Alpha... Accessing... CLASS PLAYER... ... Hi! This is the lab. Please choose the information you would like to retrieve. *Gillchic **Let's see, Gillchic... "Gillchic, Mobile security machine used by Pioneer 1." "Its AI shows damage from a viral infection linked to Ragol's tunnels." "They move in groups. "Watch out for its long-range laser attack." *Savage Wolf **And, next, Savage Wolf. "Savage Wolf, native creature, lives on the surface of Ragol." "Travels in packs with an alpha leading the pack." "By killing the alpha, you can demoralize the pack." The alpha can be recognized by its color. It has a blue decoration. We call the alpha a "Barbarous Wolf." You should always try to attack the alpha first. They you'll have an easier time against the remaining pack. *Pan Arms **Let's see, Pan Arms. "Pan Arms. Mutant lifeform. Classified as an Altered Beast." "Subterranean creature with tough exoskeleton. Splits into two..." Unique creatures!! Guess that's the best time to attack one. Wait, there's something written here... "Evolution pattern updated." ...? I wonder what the heck this means? *Delsaber **OK, Delsaber. "Delsaber. D-Cellular Sub Lifeform." "Highly intelligent. Its arms are capable of attacking and defending." Hmm... "When a Delsaber decides on its prey, it shows a single-minded mentality." ! Guess this means that this creature is rather obsessive. Reminds me of an ex-boyfriend. I guess you have to be extra careful if you're the target. Man, this gives me the creeps. *Garanz **And next, Garanz. "Garanz. Assault machine used by the military of Pioneer 1." "Its AI shows damage from a viral infection lined to Ragol's tunnels." "The Garanz is equipped with plated armor, and has guided missiles." Hmm... This machine may look cool to most people, but I think it looks dumb. I prefer the smart, sleek looking designs. They're more efficient. Let's see... Looks like it contains the latest military data. *Data 1 **Some doors may require more than one person to open them. Keep this in mind when you're working with other hunters. *Data 2 **Depending on where you stand, some areas will give you a better view. Look carefully in the far distance... All you see is a nice view? Ha ha ha. You might find a switch for the hall in the next room. It's worth a try. *Data 3 **Pay extra attention when entering a room with no light. Why? Because you won't be able to see any monsters sneaking up on you. And when you're surrounded, it's too late. And whack whack. Bye bye. But there should be a light switch somewhere. You can always come back to the room later on. If you're lucky, you can find a light switch in the room next door. There's a fine line between being brave and being stupid. *Data 4 **It's pretty hard to spot traps. You'll know when you find one, though. They activate and pop out of the ground when you get too close. It makes it dangerous to just wander around. Oh, but... With Trap Vision, you'll be able to spot traps. And androids have Trap Vision built into them! It's an amazing function! Beta Cal: Transmission from the VR test field, Spaceship area Beta... Accessing... CLASS PLAYER... ... Hi! This is the lab. Please choose the information you would like to retrieve. *Dubchic **Okay, Dubchic... "Dubchic. Stationary security machine used by Pioneer 1." "Its AI shows damage from a viral infection linked to Ragol's tunnels." "Like the Gillchic, they travel in groups, but ..." "Since a remote terminal controls the Dubchic AI, it's hard to destroy." "Destroying the remote terminal will cause the robots to self-destruct." If you just attack the Gillchics, they'll just reassemble themselves. Please be careful. *Chaos Sorcerer **OK, Chaos Sorcerer. "Chaos Sorcerer. D-Cellular Sub Lifeform." "Highly intelligent, its movement seems to have a technique-like quality. "The Chaos Sorcerer's crystals allow it to attack or heal." You know what that means, right? You'd better focus on targeting one crystal when you attack. It'll be easier for you to defeat it this way. *Data 5 **Have you ever heard of a trap that literally stops you in your tracks? It's a dangerous trap if you're all alone. You can't move at all. If you're with someone, they can help you out. *Data 6 **There are lots of types of traps set in the field. The really sophisticated ones react to motion and attack immediately. These nasty surprises are called Pillars. Pioneer 1 set up these security devices to protect themselves. Now, they're just traps that'll attack anything until they're destroyed. I would highly recommend destroying any that you encounter on Ragol. *Data 7 **There is a particularly nasty trap that sprays a lethal toxin. If you aren't careful, it will suck away all your health! For these types of traps, there should be an off switch nearby. *Data 8 **Be wary of the paths between rooms. They may seem safe at first, but you can be caught off guard if you aren't careful enough. So don't be fooled by those paths. So remember, be alert! Final Cal: VR test field... Transmission from the final Spaceship area... CLASS PLAYER... ... Hi! This is the lab. Please choose the information you would like to retrieve. *Gol Dragon **Let's see. According to the data... "We have determined that 'Dragons' exist on Ragol. They live underground." Back home, dragons only show up in myths and stories... I can't believe such a creature actually exists on Ragol! I guess I'll continue. Ahem... "We've inputted Dragon data into our evolutionary simulator." "Amazingly enough, it may evolve into what we called a Gol Dragon." But the Gol Dragon is just a legend. That's what it says. PLAYER, you might know this already, but... The Gol Dragon legend originated on the home world of Coral. That this VR system recreated something that was just a legend... Can you imagine the sheer processing power you need for that? ... Ha ha ha. ... Oh! Never mind. Forget about it. Really, it's nothing. Just forget about what I just said. *Data 9 **The Spaceship area is actually a simulation of a section on Pioneer 2. This section, or block, was designed by the military. The design itself is very old. Let's see... Most of the cargo in this area is weaponry of some sort. The military trained here for possible attacks during our voyage. Luckily, we've never had to apply any of those skills. I can't believe everything that's happened on the surface! Sorry... It's too late to talk about it now. We are counting on you, PLAYER. Our hopes are with you. Good luck! Central Control Area Seabed Category:Phantasy Star Online